Kibbleland II: Rematch! part 2
by rocker95
Summary: Charlie makes it out of the game as well as Sasha and Itchy. A continuation. Not a sequel. T Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

Kibbleland II: Rematch!, A Crossover -part 2

Chapter 1

INTRO:

Kibbleland II was supposed have only one part. But there have been some issues in which I will never say, even if you ask. But I don't know how long we're gonna have the computer. So, if that is not long, I hope the readers of my stories really enjoy this. I appreciate anyone who's supported me up to this point.

Previously on Kibbleland II...

February 2012.

"There are friends coming over." said DJ.

"Ah!" DJ said in pain. "You must be Ashley. You're so very pretty."

"You just flirted with Ashley!" shouted Daisy.

"Now, if I can just get Chuckie to fight, I might get a move on." said Belladonna.

"What's this?" asked the crocodile.

"You have no right to know for the moment." said Belladonna.

"What if I gave you something that could be useful to you?" asked the crocodile.

"If I could ever trust you to jinx them after me telling you, plus throwing that in, I might've told you." said Belladonna. "Charlie and the crew have payed my nephew a little visit. That means you've gotta go out to Montana instead of staying here. There's a farm on the very edge of a town called Coldsprings-Wilderville. That's your target. If you are very trustworthy on your trip, I'll give you a prize."

"Give a piece to each member of the group. This time, it won't matter how much or much they're not selfish. This time, there is no mercy. They WILL be trapped forever!"

"You still can't save them, Annie!"

"You guys, why don't you take your minds off the tension by playing this game." said the crocodile.

"What is it called?" asked Charlie.

"Jungle Fever." said the crocodile. "Just roll the dice, put the piece down and all your anger is gone...into the board!"

"You freaking reptile!" said DJ.

"He either forgives and forgets, which is guarded by millions of bear traps or joins our side, which is not trapped."

"Your Charlieboy's not escaping this time." said Belladonna.

"You're forgetting I can warp in and out anywhere I want." said DJ.

"You can't warp others out of the game!" said Belladonna.

"Will you remind Miss It's-funny-to-be-evil that she's not supposed to be in Heaven and that she needs to stop jinxing everybody's powers!" said DJ.

"Couldn't you have picked something we couldn't beat you with?" asked DJ.

"Shush!" said Annabelle.

"She can't re-charm it!"

"Blow it out your halo and your ear tag!" said Belladonna.

"Do you wanna fight me, bitch!" shouted DJ. "I'll happily defeat you!"

"I meant it as in a girl dog."

"Hey!"

"Belladonna, I don't think you thought this one through. As long as Kila is still in the picture, you aren't getting your boys back. And let's face it. You need them to succeed."

"Can you remind me when she was allowed in Heaven? Because as I recall, you don't normally let 'non-angelic' creatures up here." said DJ.

"Croc, make Charlie mad until the sun sets and Charlie will be trapped forever!"

"Give me 1,000 dollars if you want a sandwich."

"1,000 DOLLARS!" shouted Charlie.

"I don't care if you're starving."

"SCREW YOU!"

"All too easy." said Belladonna.

"I have faith in him." said Annabelle.

"That's all because you're sweet on him. You can't hide it." said Belladonna. "The funny thing is that you sit up here all day on your precious clouds and control what kind of weather you call 'decent', polish your halo 24/7 and believe in your also precious angels, no matter how much they don't stand a chance. And speaking of which, your Chance the wonder pup, I know how much he got under your collar. If you didn't want to hear him anymore, I could've taken him off your case."

"You can't have ANY of my angels!" shouted Annabelle.

"You may be wrong about that." said Belladonna. "I seem to recall a time in which we've agreed it's up to them in the end."

"I wish I could just find Charlie and warn him so I could get out of here." said DJ.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Sasha. "Charlie is in the game and DJ hasn't been back yet."

"I think what I would do is get in there and save them." said Shane.

Belladonna put three lightning bolt shaped thin glass beakers as tall as trees in Jungle Fegypt, Jungle Fever. They had purple heads on them of Charlie, Itchy and Sasha. They were full of red liquid. A giant hourglass full of red sand was put up in the middle of them.

"The only way they're getting out is if the beakers stay at least at the halfway point." said Belladonna. "That is if they can get through the trap-guarded door!" she laughed.

"The exit's trapped! You're lying!"

"This place looks just like Hamburger Heights, Kibbleland."

"You can't get angry." said DJ. "The game's fueled by it. It could trap you."

A girl's gotta have her rematch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heaven.

"You probably foiled my plans!" shouted Belladonna.

"And that makes me happy." said DJ.

"You cheated!" shouted Belladonna.

"Evil is not a game." said DJ. "I simply helped them."

Teal fire came ignited Belladonna's paws and she raised a fist at DJ, who then raised two swords.

"STOP IT!" shouted Annabelle.

Belladonna's paws extinguished and turned cold while DJ's swords dissolved into thin air.

"Ow! It's freezing! Please make it stop! Please, oh please just make it stop!" cried Belladonna.

"You two just listen." said Annabelle, angrily. "You cannot fight like this up here. If you do, you will be kicked out of Heaven. If you want to stay up here today, watch the vortex and keep it to a debate like we have been. But no more than a debate."

"Okay! I promise! It hurts! I'll do anything if you just make my paws hot again!" cried Belladonna. "I promise! Just make it stop!"

"Very well." said Annabelle and did so. "You're on probation. After today, you must not be evil for a month. If you are, you will be in a very cold place for three years."

Belladonna rubbed her paws, which were getting warmed up. They still hurt, but not as much.

Pathland, Jungle Fever.

A yellow door on the left had munching traps all over the place with a sign over the door that read: 'All angelic losers enter here...if you can!'. A red door with a dirt path in front had a sign above it that said 'All new hellions enter here'.

Bargobaye Shore.

Sasha saw a pink cart with tons of jewelry while Itchy spotted a giant pile of trash with garbage green machine guns standing out of it. Green stench risen from the machine guns as they pointed down at Itchy.

"Sasha, it's a trap." said Itchy.

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana.

"Shouldn't we be jumping in there and saving them?" asked Ashley.

DJ appeared.

"They're okay as long as they avoid trouble." he said.

Bargobaye Shore, Jungle Fever.

"It's a trap, Sasha. Forget it." said Itchy.

"Oh, as much as I hate to abandon these, I guess..." said Sasha.

Itchy and her began walking when the machine guns shot them with tons of garbage.

"Gross!" shouted Sasha.

Doorland.

Charlie bit his lip. He began having 1990s voices in his head.

"Once inside, my powers can't save you!" said Annabelle.

"I still know what you did last Friday the 13th, Chuckie! I'll always know!" said Belladonna.

Charlie picked up big rocks and threw them in the traps, breaking them. He walked on them, opened the yellow door and walked through.

Coldprings-Wilderville, Montana.

It began to get windy and the sky turned green. A tornado spun on the game board and Charlie leaped from it to the ground. 


	3. Conquered

Chapter 3: Conquered

"You freakin' cheeseburger!" Belladonna shouted at DJ. "You foiled my plan!"

"Why don't you stay here and keep watch." said DJ. "It's not over yet."

Jungle Fegypt.

"Oh no!" said Sasha.

"It's like last time." said Itchy.

"No joke." said Sasha. "You remember when Croc said that Charlie had to choose a door to go through?"

"Yeah." said Itchy. "I don't know whether or not to believe that anymore."

Heaven.

"Well, it looks I'm going to have to help Sasha and Itchy, or in Belladonna's case, cheat." said DJ.

"Shut up!" shouted Belladonna.

DJ warped into Jungle Fever in Jungle Fegypt.

"You guys, what Croc said about the doors is true." said DJ. "You find the door in Doorland. Charlie made it out."

"Alright." said Sasha. "Thanks for the information."

DJ warped back into Heaven to finish watching.

Doorland.

"Well, here's home sweet home." said Sasha.

"This is going to be great!" said Itchy.

"After this, no more board games." said Sasha.

"Agreed." said Itchy.

They raced through the door.

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana.

It began getting windy one again. The sky turned green and another tornado appeared on the board. Sasha and Itchy leaped out of the game.

*Choose Ending (Chapters 4, 5 & 6)*

A white ball of light appeared. It was replaced by a yellow reptile creature with a white dress on.

"My name is Vertiget." she spoke. "I am the goddess of peace. From this moment onwards, you will not remember this adventure. You will forget you saw me. DJ, only you will remember Charlie, Sasha, Itchy, Carface and Killer, but they will not remember you or anybody else. You cannot go on letting anyone know you remember them."

"Okay." said DJ.

A bright light flashed and DJ woke up on the barn ground.

Tori Amos- Talula (BT's Tornado Mix)

THE END

Charlie Sheen as Charlie Barkin

Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford

Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin

Ernest Borgnine as Carface Curruthers

Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer

Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle & Belladonna

Courteney Cox as Daisy Vae

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

and Vertiget created by my friend, FelineOfWriting 


	4. Ending 1

Ending 1

Belladonna screamed

"You cheeseburger!" she shouted. "Hoophead cousin!"

"Clearly, you know nothing about these 'hoops' as you call them!" said DJ. "Annabelle, may I borrow yours?"

Annabelle took her halo off and handed it to DJ.

DJ threw it and it cut Belladonna on the arm.

She screamed as she was attacked and she fell off a cloud, out of Heaven.

Annabelle and DJ smiled as they watched her fall.

"Well, I gotta get back to Earth." said DJ. 


	5. Ending 2

Ending 2

DJ and Belladonna returned to Earth.

Jungle Fever.

"Belladonna, I need out!" shouted Croc.

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana.

Belladonna levitated the game in the air and it melted onto the ground, leaving behind liquid and tiny crocodile bones. 


	6. Ending 3

Ending 3

Annabelle, Belladonna and DJ returned to Earth.

DJ walked over to everyone else where Ashley and Shane were kissing in rejoice as well as Killer & Kila; and Charlie & Sasha. He joined the crowd and kissed Daisy.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." said DJ.

Belladonna and Annabelle turned their backs against the rest.

"Best 2 out of 3?" asked Belladonna.

"Maybe some other time." said Annabelle.

Don't forget to check out All Dogs Go To Heaven's episode "Kibbleland", if you haven't already seen it.

Also, don't forget to check out stories by thebarnyardlongshot as well. He might someday be the only one writing out of me and him. He has the privileges to use my characters. I don't know if I'm going to stay or not. I really really want to stay, but if I don't stay, it WILL NOT be my fault. 


End file.
